All Because of the Battledome
by charizard322
Summary: Coffee goes on an incredible quest to rescue the cybunny princess and wouldn't of happened if the battledome was never made.I got this one published in the old nt and has been edited from that
1. It all Begins

All Because of the Battledome.  
  
Part 1:It all begins  
  
It started as another normal day in the pound for Dr.Death.The Techo was sitting at his desk as usual waiting for careless owners to come in.Just like everyday a boy came in dragging a yellow wocky by a black satin collar.  
  
"Dr.Death,"Said the Boy,"How much will it cost me to leave this yellow rod of nova eating wocky with you?"  
  
"80NP,"Replied Dr.Death,In his bored tone from saying that so many times.  
  
The boy dumped the baby wocky on his desk along with a sack of 80NP.Dr.Death put the NP in the register and dumped the wocky in a empty cage.  
  
The wocky's name was Coffee32.Coffee32 didn't like this place,and also didn't like the idea of having an owner.He examined his cage.There was a through with yucky water,and gross eyeballs along with some lint in it.His cagemate was a yellow gelert named Littke_cutie.On the back wall of his cage was a small window,and a small crack in the brick wall.Examining the floor Coffee32 found a small hole.Being a small wocky he could just fit through it.He squeezed through and left the pound.He was finally out.  
  
Being in the open spaces was different from what he was used to.There was all open spaces,fresher air,and a lot to see and do.When he was exploring he fell into a hole.Coffee didn't like the hole so he decided to dig another smaller hole through the side to escape.He did that,but in a process bumped into a series of tunnels that belonged to a cybunny colony.The cybunny leader told Coffee to get lost.Coffee disobeyed,and with that a battle began.  
  
Coffee and the cybunny went to the BD to battle.Luckily for Coffee his old owner forgot to unequip his few weapons that he did have,and he started out with a level 2 bubble beam,and a small metal shield.The Cybunny used a basic lightning beam and a wooden blocking shield.The basic lightning beam was blocked out by the shield,but the lv.2 bubble beam hit the cybunny and it was pretty weakened.Coffee decided to use His lv.2 bubble beam again along with his nightstone.That came in handy,because the cybunny used a light attack.His lv.2 bubble beam hit the cybunny making it faint.  
  
After the cybunny introduced himself as Cybunny_the_bunny_99,and said that Coffee could stay Coffee introduced himself and thanked him.Coffee noticed that some of the older cybunnies were upset about something.Eventully Cybunny told Coffee what happened.It turned out that their princess had been taken by the Grarrl king and they had to get her back.Coffee told him that he wanted to get her back,and Cybunny said he could,but only if he could go.Coffee32 agreed and the two of them set off to find the princess.  
  
to be continued... 


	2. Trip to Winter World

Part 2:Trip to Winter World  
  
Coffee and Cybunny_the_bunny set off the next day to the docks.They packed some supplies in thier backpacks and headed off.The other Cybunnies gave them good luck and some advice.  
Thanking them they set off to the docks.  
  
A hour later they finally arrived at the dock.They went up to the booth where you ask for the boat.  
  
"Can we have a boat heading to WinterWorld?"Asked Coffee32.  
  
"Sure,"Replied the Techo at the booth,"Heres a list of all of the boats you can rent and that we can drive,"He continued handing them a list.  
  
"You never mentioned we had to pay for a boat,"Said Cybunny_the_bunny_99.  
  
"Yep you do,"Responded the Techo,"The cheapest one on there is only for 5NP.Do you want that one?"He Questioned  
  
"We'll take it,"Said Cybunny_the_bunny_99.  
  
"hand over the NP,"Said the techo in a voice that sounded like he'd been saying that phrase for a while now.  
  
"Ok Ok,Here ,"Said Coffee32,"It's the only NP that I have,"He said.  
  
"Ok,I'll lead you to your rental boat,"He replied.  
  
The Techo led them through the docks until they came upon a wooden,paddle boat.It was a pretty small boat,but they were at least expecting a motor boat.  
  
"Your boat,"Said the techo,"When you get to winter world just reattach it to the dock with this rope,"He instructed.  
  
"Yes Mr.Techo Sir,"Said cybunny_the_bunny_99.  
  
Coffee32 and Cybunny_the_bunny_99 paddled through the neopian ocean.They both didn't like the paddling,but they knew it was a little safer then swimming.At least they couldn't get tired of swimming this way.Just tired of paddling.As the two continued paddling they saw something a blue thing was sticking out of the water.They decided to see what it was.As they got closer they hoped that it wasn't a blue jetsam or they'd be jetsam food.  
  
It happened to be a blue meerca that was having trouble swimming.Coffee32 and cybunny_the_bunny_99 decided to rescue it.They pulled it in thier boat by it's tail.The meerca thanked the two pets for saving it and said that it's name was Quik_Silver379 .Coffee32 and cybunny_the_bunny_99 introduced themselves and explained everything to Quik_Silver379.  
  
As they were travelling Quik_Silver379 explained that she used to have a rich owner that gave her NP everyday to spend.She still had her savings and her owner finally got rid of her by throwing her in the water when she accidentally destroyed his spectre battledeck.Coffee32 said that he was abandoned because he thought a rod of nova was a glowing star.He was interested in it and he tripped causing him to accidentally swallow it.  
  
After the journey through the neopian ocean they finally reached Winter World.  
  
to be continued... 


	3. Jetsam Attack!!!!

Part3:Jetsam Attack!  
  
The three pets were glad that they finally made it to WinterWorld.They were cold and hungry so they decided to buy some Slushies.The slushies made them even colder inside.After thier cold slushies they continued onto the IceCaves.  
  
A little later they were climbing up the slope that would lead them to the IceCaves.As soon as they got to the IceCaves they looked at the beautiful scenary on the caves.When they were walking down they heard a cracking noise.Looking down at the ground they noticed that they were on thin ice! It was too late they were falling into the cold water.They tried to swim up to the surface,but something was grabbing at them,and everything turned black.  
  
When the three pets woke up they realized that they were in a tank,about the size of a cage somewhere under water.Luckily the tank allowed them to breathe.After a few seconds of interpreting they realized that they were in the underwater kingdom of the Jetsams.They heard a Jetsam guard say something to the king of the jetsams.Then the King of the Jetsams came and said something to them.  
  
"Why did you sneak into Jetsam Territory?"Asked the King.  
  
"We didn't sneak here we fell through thin ice,and then he captured us,"explained Quik_Silver379.  
  
"Likely story that's what they all say,"Said the king.  
  
Suddently Coffee32 came up with a plan.He thought he might as well give it a shot.  
  
"Mr.Jetsam king sir want to play a game?"Coffee32 asked.  
  
"Fine,but what's the catch?"He said.  
  
"The catch is,If I win you have to set me and my friends free,and if you win you can do whatever you want to us,"Said Coffee32.  
  
"Ok,Deal what's the game?"He asked.  
  
"Cheat,"Answered Coffee32,"I play it a lot and I'm getting pretty good at it too,"He replied.  
  
"Is that so,"Questioned the Jetsam King,"You don't stand a chance against me at that game,you want to know why?"He asked.  
  
"Ok,What makes you think you can beat me anyway?"Asked Coffee32.  
  
"Because I'm Spectre,The self-appointed,Undisputed ruler of cheat.There's no way you can beat me at cheat,"Explained Spectre.  
  
"Coffee I knew this was a bad idea,"Said Cybunny_the_bunny_99,"There's no way you can beat Spectre."  
  
"Yeah,"Said Quik_Silver379"Have you read his cheat profile?It says that when his red eyes are staring at you,you can just feel them scanning his every movement..watching every move in your fave.If you cheat he'll know,There's no doubt about it.Spectres a neopian millionaire,and only ventures out of this castle when inexperienced players are up for a fleecing,and for cheat tournament,"Explained Quik_Silver379.  
  
"I know that,"Said Coffee32,"Listen I'm gonna beat this Spectre guy,and I'm going to prove it to you,"He said.  
  
Coffee32 and Spectre eyed eachother,and one of Spectres Servants passed out the cards.Coffee looked at his hand he had 2 aces,a 6,a 7,a 9,a Jack,and a Queen.He nervously played his 2 aces.Spectre let him slide and he played one 9.Coffee32 let him slide and looked at his cards.Game play went smoothly,Coffee32 accused Spectre twice when he was cheating,but something went wrong.Coffee32 stared at his hand he only had a 2 and a 5,and he was only allowed to play 6's,7's,and 8's.He nervously lay his 5 down,and said it was a 7,but Spectre caught him.Coffee32 got the pile of 3 cards added to his hand.Spectre took his turn,and it was back to Coffee32 who could now safetly play his five which he did.Spectre played 1 two,and Coffee32 accused him,and he was cheating.Coffee32 had his turn again.He looked excitedly at his hand.There lay 4 2's.he could go out.He excitedly played all four of his twos.Like Coffee32 expected Spectre accused him of cheating,but Coffee32 wasn't and he won.  
  
"How could you beat me?"Asked Spectre,"You little cheater!"He said.  
  
"Yeah,I cheated,and you did too,"Explained Coffee32.  
  
"No I didn't,"Said Spectre.  
  
"Yeah you did.That's why they call it Cheat both players,or all four players,are suppod to cheat.That's the whole point of the game you know,"He explained.  
  
"I mean the other kind of cheat,"Said Spectre.  
  
"What other kind,"Asked Coffee32.  
  
"You Know,"He said,"You little cheater," Said Spectre.  
  
"If nobody was allowed to cheat the game would probably be called:Be Honest,X-Cheating,No Cheating,Honesty,or some title like that,"Said Coffee32.  
  
"You're confusing me,"Said Spectre,"Just get out and take your friends with you."  
  
Coffee32 and company luckily escaped the kingdom of the underwater Jetsams.Cybunny_the_bunny,and Quik_Silver379 were shocked,and surprized that he beat Spectre,but they were all happy.  
  
After walking a little more they finally came upon the dark crevise that led to Tyrannia.Quik_Silver379 got a really long rope,and they used that to climb down the pit to Tyrannia.After a while of climbing they found themselves at Tyrannia,the Prehistoric World.  
  
to be continued... 


	4. Attack on Grarrl Kingdom

part4:Attack on Grarrl Kingdom  
  
The three pets were exhausted when they finally got down to Tyrannia.The first thing they decided to do was to buy something to eat from the Tyrannian food shop.After eating thier meal they walked to the area where Grarrl Kingdom was suppod to be,but there was one problem.Legends have it that any pet that wanders into the forest never comes out again alive.  
  
When they were trying to figure this problem out they noticed that a yellow gelert was coming out of the forest.  
  
"Hey you Gelert by any chance do you know where Grarrl Kingdom is?"   
  
"Yeah if you follow me I'll take you there.By the way me name is DDingoDog,"Said DDIngoDog.  
  
The four pets then headed up to Grarrl castle,but when they got there they saw two guards.  
  
Coffee32 had a plan.He whispered his plan to the other pets and they nodded.Then they walked over to the guards  
  
"What do you want?"Said one of the two grarrl guards.  
  
"We wish to see your king,"Said Coffee32.  
  
"You can't he's busy,"Said a guard.  
  
"You're probably just saying that because he's probably so fat that he gets stuck in his throne,"Said Cybunny_the_Bunny_99.  
  
"Yeah,and probably so dumb that he needs quite a few grarrls to help him run the kingdom,"Said DDingoDog.  
  
"I heard that your king was one of the most powerful Grarrls ever,but I guess that issn't true,"Said Quik_Silver_379.  
  
"A Weak King???You don't know what you're talking about,"Said the second guard,"Go right in and see how powerful and great he is,"Prompted the guard.  
  
Releived that thier plan had worked Coffee32 and the other pets entered the castle.Inside they saw the king of the Grarrls.  
  
"Are you guys here for your stupied princess?"He asked.  
  
"Yes we are,"Said Cybunny_the_bunny_99,"Give her back now,"He commanded.  
  
"Fine,but only on one condition,"He said,"If you beat me in a one on four match,"He said.  
  
"We accept,"Said Quik_Silver_379.  
  
"Ok losers,"He said,"But if you lose I'm throwing you in the dungeon,"He threatened.  
  
In the Grarrl Castle Battle Arena...  
  
The Grarrl King selected his forest sling and blue frost canyon to start out with.Coffee32 selected Lv.2 Bubble Beam,ProtoForce 5000 helmet,and Wocky Growl.Cybunny_the_bunny selected small metal shield,Grand Lightning Beam,and Cybunny Hop.Quik_Silver379 selected Rainbow Frost Cannon,Fire Utility Belt,and Heal.And DDingoDog selected Basic Lightning Beam,Wooden Blocking Shield,and Jump and Attack.That's all it took,The King of Grarrls was down,and the four neopets won the battle.  
  
After his defeat he reluctantly handed the cybunny princess over to the four pets.The four pets headed back home in a rush.  
  
Back in Cybunny Burrows...  
  
All of the Cybunnies congratulated the four neopets on saving the princess from Grarrl hands.All of the cybunnies had this big party,and everybody exchanged gifts and ate sprinkled donuts,fortune cookies,and other dessert foods.Coffee32,Quik_Silver379,and DDingoDog decided to stay with the Cybunnies,and they lived a good life.  
  
the end 


End file.
